My Bodyguard, My Girl: Second Version
by fantahary
Summary: More actionsYelan hired a bodyguard to protect Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura. Syaoran disagree, but then succumbed to please his mother. What if Syaoran fall for his bodyguard? But, a bodyguard can’t fall in love to the one they’ll protect, can they?(SS)
1. How it all started

Author Note: They've removed it!!! Okay, whatever!! This is the second version of My Bodyguard, My Girl. The first chapter was kinda the same with the first version. But I've changed some of the dialogue. And the plot is different from My Bodyguard, My Girl, I promise you that. So, enjoy! Oh yeah... I'll be updating My Bodyguard, My girl the first version the next week, so, patient. It's the 7th Chapter, right?  
  
Disclaimer: You know that CCS is not mine!  
  
My Bodyguard, My Girl: Second Version.  
  
Written by: Pineapple Crush  
  
Summary: Yelan hired a bodyguard to protect Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura. Syaoran disagree, but then succumbed to please his mother. What if Syaoran fall for his bodyguard? But, a bodyguard can't fall in love to the one they'll protect, can they?(S+S).  
  
Chapter 1: How it all started.  
  
It was 8.30 am sharp when Li Syaoran's Limo arrived in front of his office. Li Syaoran, tall, good looking and the only son in Li's family, making him the only one who will lead the Li Enterprise. His look, his wealth, and his name making him as the greatest package as a husband for every girl, for any girls to have.  
  
Syaoran stepped out of the limo as his driver opened the door for him. As Syaoran stepped out, lots of girl who happen to passed there stopped, looking at him as he walked to his office, Li Enterprise, one of the most successful companies in Hong Kong.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Gun fired was heard coming from some bushes nearer there. Making the chaos to start as there were lot's of people, running away from there to save themselves especially the girls who were passing there to admire Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran ducked, as he ran as fast as he could in the same time, trying to dodge all the bullets from hitting him before he entered the Li's Enterprise building, the company that he runs.  
  
"Move! Move! Protect him!" All the guards who were standing in front of the building quickly protected him. "Li's been attacked!"  
  
*****  
  
As Syaoran entered the mansion, a maid approached him. "Master Li" she said as she bowed. "Your mother wishes to meet you at her room as soon as you come back from work"  
  
"Did she say anything about it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well, no, but she seems to have someone with her" announced Takako.  
  
"Okay, Takako, thank you. You may leave" Syaoran lift his face, looking at his mother room which is located in the second floor, before he headed to his mother room.  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran knocked on the door before his mother let him in. Syaoran looked around his mother's room, before he walked to his mother who was sitting on the white sofa. Behind her was a girl. She was talking to her mum, wearing a black suit, with a black sunglass.  
  
"Mother" Syaoran called. "Takako told me that you want me to meet you here"  
  
"Yes." Yelan said, turning around and looked in his son eyes. "Please... be seated"  
  
"Is there anything I could do for you?" Syaoran said, as he sits on the sofa in front of his mother.  
  
"There's something I need to discuss with you, Xiao Lang" Yelan started. "I've been told that today was the fifth time someone attempt to kill you in this month" Yelan said, looking at her son worriedly.  
  
"Yes, mother" Syaoran replied, briefly.  
  
Yelan sighed, "Why didn't you inform me before that there was someone who attempted to kill you, my son?"  
  
Syaoran crossed his fingers. "I just didn't want you to worry about me" he looked up. "Who told you that, mother?"  
  
"You don't need to know" she sighed. "I'm your mother. Of course, Syaoran, I'm worry about you" she said, softly. "Any other mother would be worried about his son safety too" told Yelan. "Xiao Lang, please meet your bodyguard, Kinomoto Sakura" She said, pointing at an auburn haired girl who was standing behind her. "Kinomoto, this is the one that you'll be protecting, my son, Li Xiao Lang"  
  
Sakura bowed at him while Syaoran glared.  
  
"My bodyguard?" Syaoran asked, confusedly.  
  
Yelan nodded. "What for? Mother, you know that I can protect myself"  
  
"Yes you can, but I just don't want something bad happen to you" She paused "You're my only son, and I don't want anything happen to you. I don't want you to leave me like your father did. And I don't know what will happens to me if I lose you"  
  
Syaoran looked into her mother eyes. "Its okay if you want to hire a bodyguard to protect me, but. she's only a girl, what can she do?"  
  
Yelan sighed, again. "Xiao Lang. I believe that she can protect you. And I want you to believe in her too" she said, and then added "Can you do that for me?"  
  
"Okay mother, if you said so." Syaoran said, finally succumbed.  
  
"Good, you may leave" Yelan said. She sends his son, Syaoran to the door with her eyes. "Kinomoto?" She called.  
  
Sakura turned to Yelan. "Yes, Mrs. Li" She replied.  
  
"I'm sorry for my son's behaviour. I know that he didn't mean to underestimate you, he's just tired for all his works and all the attacks" Yelan said, apologizing in his son behalf.  
  
"No, that's okay, really. You don't have to apologize to me" Sakura answered.  
  
"Anyway, can you start working tomorrow?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Li, but. what time should I be here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Around 6.30 in the morning, is that okay for you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Kinomoto, you'll only take order from me, not from my son, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes." was all that Sakura could say. "And, Mrs. Li, before I start the job tomorrow, I have a request"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran lay on his green bed, looking at the ceiling, and thinking about how miserable his life would be when he has a bodyguard around him. And not just a normal bodyguard like you've always seen. His bodyguard is a girl.  
  
My bodyguard is, a girl? What was my mum thinking? I mean, I'm a man, a grown up man, isn't that will be embarrassing for me to have a GIRL protecting me? I can protect my self. Luckily, my mum only hired one bodyguard to protect me. I can't even imagine what my life would be if she hired more than one.  
  
Having a bodyguard, mean that you didn't have your freedom. Wherever I go, whatever I'll be doing, she'll follow me. Great, goodbye, freedom! I just hope that she'll never follow me whenever I enter the men's room.  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran stole a glance at his bodyguard, who were sitting there, in front of him, in the limo. She was wearing a pair of black suit, with a white shirt with collar under it, a black, shiny shoe and a black sunglass. To makes thing short, she was wearing all black.  
  
"Name?" Syaoran shuttled.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Syaoran sighed, before he repeated his question. "I'm asking you your name"  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura" Sakura answered.  
  
"Kinomoto" Syaoran called. "I'm Li Syaoran" he said, introducing himself. "Look, even if I agreed with my mother to accept you as my bodyguard, it doesn't mean that I think that you're qualified for the job"  
  
Silence...  
  
"I suggest you to get ready for the crowd" Syaoran said as the limo stopped in front of a huge, tall building.  
  
"Crowd?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You'll see" Syaoran said, sighing as his driver came out from the limo  
  
Sakura came out from the limo as Syaoran's driver opened the door for him. Looking at the place to make sure that the place was secured enough before Syaoran came out from the limo after her.  
  
She was prepared for any possibilities that would happen to him, Li Syaoran, any possibilities that would happen, anytime. Any attack. But, there's only one thing that she wasn't prepared of.  
  
"Aaaah! Syaoran!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*****  
  
Please review the story if you wanted to know what will happen next, where I hope that Syaoran will act like Syaoran. And of course, the second chapter is different from MB, MG. I mean, really different! More actions then humour. (They've removed it. I'm crying) 


	2. The Crowd

Thank you note...  
  
ERi21, lil-cb, Sakume Nohara, Kuroi Kitty, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Kibethan, Pink3Butterfly, Avelyn Lauren, Star Cherry, Illusioner, Kitten at Heart, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P, Shy Syaoran Girl, cherrysakura5, (unknown), rainingstars  
  
Thank you, for reviewing the story. I love all of you and I will always will. You all are my inspiration. So if you continued to review, I'll be more inspired.  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. Well you know that, don't you??  
  
My Bodyguard, My Girl.  
  
Written by: Pineapple Crush  
  
Chapter two: The crowd.  
  
"Aaaah! Syaoran!" a crowd of girl began to surrounded Li Syaoran's limo as he stepped out his left feet on the ground, looking at the girls with his usual faced. His serious, unfriendly, cold faced. Though, it's not weird for anyone for lots of girls to admire him. Probably because he's still looked charming with that face, and plus for his money and all that.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" a girl, probably one of Syaoran's fans began to clang on Syaoran's arm.  
  
"Syaoran!" another girl called before she fainted.  
  
"Syaoran, I love you!" the other girl said,  
  
Sakura was begun to panic as she saw all the girls started to bugged Syaoran. And there were at least twenty of them, pushing one another just to be close to Syaoran.  
  
For some of them, if they could only touch his shoes would be more than enough, for that's like one chance in a life time to even be close with him, one of the most wanted bachelors in the world.  
  
"Stop! Stop it girls" Sakura said, hindering the girls. But, what can she do when she's not even ready for that kind of attack, twenty of them against her, alone.  
  
She has been trained for any kind of attack back at her academy. Fire shot, a fight with any kind of weapon like a knife, a fight with a bare hand; you name it, and all she can handle, but not like what she have now. A crowded of girl, surrounding her and Syaoran.  
  
She didn't even learn how to handle this kind of situation. Back at her academy, she only learned how to protect someone important if there's someone who wanted to kill them, if someone attempted to kill them. Not protecting someone that was surrounded by girls! Not for someone who was admired by girls!  
  
"Come on girls, move away!" Sakura said again, in a warning toned as she pushed all the girls away from Syaoran, trying to make a way for him. This time, she received lots of glared from all the girls who was starting to wonders who is she to be next to Syaoran.  
  
"Can't you even handle them?" Syaoran asked in sarcasm tone, before he sighed, unsatisfied with Sakura on how she was trying to hinder all his fans.  
  
"Girls, listen to me" Sakura tried again. But, no one wanted to listen to her command. It was as if she was... an invisible woman.  
  
"Okay girls, move out! Please make way for Syaoran, he's late already" a voice said behind Sakura.  
  
Sakura turned to the voice's owner before she gave him a smile as a thank you to Syaoran's driver, Gingetsu Yuuki for helping her with all the girls who keeps bugging Syaoran.  
  
"Look, Kinomoto, if you can't even hinder all these girls from me, how can you protect me?" Syaoran chuckled. "Maybe it's best for you to quit" Syaoran said pressing his last words as Sakura tried to make the girls to make a way for him.  
  
Sakura turned around, looking at Syaoran with a glare. "Reality does hurt" Syaoran smiled wryly as Sakura moved her eyes away and pushed Syaoran away to his driver who was standing on Syaoran left.  
  
"HEY" Syaoran yelled. "What do you-"  
  
Sakura take off her jacket before she ran off to crowd, as she pull its both collar, making her looks like someone who was trying to play around with a bull.  
  
A knife fall in front of Sakura almost hitting her black shiny shoes as Sakura stopped in front of a girl with a long blonde hair in the crowd. Sakura's jacket was holed by the knife for she has protected Li Syaoran from the sharp knife with her jacket.  
  
"Aaaahh!" all the girls that were surrounding Li Syaoran shouted as they ran away from there as they saw the knife while the girl with the long blonde haired turned around, trying to run away from there as Sakura's, Syaoran's and Yuuki's eyes were sat on her.  
  
Sakura ran after the girl, this time, she pulled her both arm side of her jacket, before she jumped and spin around like how she always do in her cheerleading squad a few years ago. Then, using the jacket, she hooked the girl's neck, pulling the arm side of the jacket alternately to make her choked.  
  
"Arg" the girl growled as she stopped, placing her hand on Sakura's jacket, trying to free her neck from Sakura.  
  
Sakura kick the girls leg, causing her to kneed before she let go the girl from choking and then, she pulled the girl's hand back like what a police did as they've catch a criminal.  
  
Sakura pushed the girl to stand up, pushing the girl towards Li Syaoran, the one that she been protected, the one that the long blonde haired girl trying to attacked.  
  
"Who are you?" Li Syaoran asked, looking curiously at the girl. "Who send you to me?" he asked, again before the girl could even answer his first question.  
  
"Let go of me, FOOL" the girl shouted at Sakura's face, staring at Sakura angrily. "Argh" she growled before she spitted her saliva at Syaoran's face, but she missed it.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Syaoran shouted, staring at the girl angrily.  
  
The girl looked away from Syaoran before she ogled and turned her face back to Syaoran just to kick his penis, causing him to growl in pain.  
  
Seeing the incident, Sakura kicked the girl's knees back (A/N: What did you called that??) causing the girl to knee in front of Syaoran.  
  
*****  
  
Syaoran snorted. "I don't know how you did your work, Kinomoto!" Syaoran shouted, complaining or the incident that just happen this morning.  
  
Sakura bend her head at Li Syaoran, feeling guilty as she didn't do her job properly for the first day she worked for him. "Now, looked what you have done" Syaoran paused, taking his breath deeply before he let it go roughly. "Because of that incident, because of YOU, I'm late for a very important meeting" Syaoran scolded.  
  
"That's enough, Xiao Lang" a voice came behind Syaoran's office's door.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran turned around in unison to see who it was.  
  
"Mother" Syaoran uttered, while Sakura bowed to her boss, Li Yelan, Li Syaoran's mother.  
  
"That's enough Syaoran, Yuuki have told me everything about the incident, today" Li Yelan started, closing the door behind her. She smiled looking at the emerald eyed girl, Sakura. "You shouldn't scold her like that" Yelan said.  
  
"But, mother, because of her careless mistake, I'm injured"  
  
"At least, she did save you from being killed" Yelan said, looking at her son's amber eyes, before she moved it to Sakura. "Kinomoto, may I have a private chat with my son?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll be waiting for you, outside" Sakura said, bowing before she took a glance at the angry Syaoran.  
  
"Thank you" Yelan thanked as she send Sakura out with her eyes.  
  
Yelan turned back to Syaoran as Sakura closed the door.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura sighed as she came out from Syaoran's office. She did felt regret for what happen this morning. She did felt worry for what Syaoran and his mother is going to talk about in the room. She did felt worry that she might be fired in her first day.  
  
Sakura sighed, again, before she closed her eyes, wondering what will happen to her next.  
  
"Hi!" a voice greeted.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, looking at the person in front of her. It was a girl, about her age, a Chinese girl, holding a tray with a glass of water on it.  
  
"You must be feeling tired for what happened today" the Chinese girl started. "I'm Meiling, Meiling Rae, Syaoran's secretary, also, his cousin" she added as Sakura didn't say anything. "You must be Kinomoto Sakura, Syaoran's bodyguard, right?" she gave Sakura a warm smile. "Auntie Yelan has told me about you. In fact, I was helping auntie Yelan to pick up you as Syaoran bodyguard.  
  
"Oh?" was all Sakura could say.  
  
"Don't worry, I know that auntie Yelan won't fired you" she paused. "I mean, you didn't even know about all the girls, right?" she smiled, again. "Here, drink this water" Meiling said, handed Sakura the glass.  
  
"Thank you" Sakura thanked. "But, I can't" she said waving her hand.  
  
"I understand" Meiling said, nodded slowly. "A bodyguard can't trust anyone that they didn't know right? There could be some kind of poison in the drink"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Sorry, but that's our Principe"  
  
"That's okay, I understand" Meiling smiled. "Call me Meiling"  
  
*****  
  
"Mother, I we didn't fired her, the same thing will be repeated, again and again" Syaoran said, trying to convince his mother to fired Sakura.  
  
He hated it. He hated her, his bodyguard, Kinomoto Sakura. He hated to be protected by a girl. He hated that his mother didn't even listen to him to fire her. He hated that he was twenty three and still having an overprotected mother. He hated that his mother treat him like he was a three years old boy!  
  
"Syaoran" Yelan called. "She needed a second chance. I mean, she didn't even know that there were such a crowd"  
  
"Yeah? I bet she's one of my fan, and now she want to be my bodyguard because she wanted to be with me" Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Syaoran!" Yelan glared. "It's just her first day, and what's wrong with you? Why did you hate her?"  
  
"Mother, how could I stand to be protected by a woman?"  
  
"You mean, even I can't protect you?" Yelan asked.  
  
"No! I mean, I'm a man, and mother, you do know that I can protect my self" Syaoran said, sighing.  
  
"Oh? Then explain why can't you stop the girl?" Yelan asked, trying to trap him with the question.  
  
*****  
  
OOPSSSS!!! Gomen-ne minna-san! I know that the chapter was short, ne? *sighed* and yeah, if you could give me some ideas, that would be great!!!  
  
IMPORTANT!!:  
  
Very important news for all my readers! I have to change my name from redeyes143 to Pineapple Crush. Not only that, I also have to create a new e- mail account for my own safety. Well, not that I want it, but I'm trying to run away from someone. So, gomen!!! Wor, this is the second time, why do I always get myself into trouble?  
  
Wor, I hope the person that I was trying to run away from didn't found me, or I'll be dead meat. You didn't want that to happen, right? So, please tell everyone that redeyes143 are dead. PLEASE!!!  
  
ATTENTION!!:  
  
Yeah, attention minna-san! I've stopped writing Li, Wolf the most I love, since I was so busy. So... no one could take it from me since I've decided to hand the story to Strawberry Pie as her first story. Ganbate-ne!! So, if any of you still wanted to know what will happen, just read it, okay? Well, that's it if she'll post it. She even change the title to 'Mysterious Li Syaoran'  
  
Love,  
  
Pineapple Crush 


End file.
